<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royally Sweet by PurpleFlower04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647488">Royally Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04'>PurpleFlower04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adrien sneaks out of the palace and bumps into a baker named Marinette. They spend time together and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royally Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts">sagansjagger</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283892">whose woods these are (I think I know.)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiaji/pseuds/Reiaji">Reiaji</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first royal AU, and a surprise gift to sagansjagger, one of the most committed readers I've had! Thank you to her and Mini Noir for beta reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Royally Sweet</p><p> </p><p>“Father, why can’t I go outside? Everyone else gets to, including the other princes,” Prince Adrien says, looking at his father with green eyes fierce like a hurricane. King Agreste looks back at him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you already, you can’t be outside until you find yourself a bride,” King Agreste answers. “You are not to be outside the palace grounds unless you are a suitor invited to a princess’ ball, or when we go on royal outings. Never on your own.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien decides on another course of action. He dresses in peasant clothing, gathers food from the royal kitchen, and sneaks out to the village. As a prince, he has to act, eat, talk, and think like a prince. Fortunately, in his current peasant form, no one notices he’s the prince, and he’s happy to blend in, to experience the newfound freedom he has finally found.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette, the daughter of a baker family, is in the market to buy groceries for the house. As she roams around in  the market, adoring the fabrics and designer things,he suddenly bumps into someone, sending them sprawling on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was distracted. I should have watched where I was going”. She offers a hand and pulls him up. He laughs. <em> The peasants are really nice. Way nicer up close. I was never allowed to go this close to one, </em> he thinks</p><p> </p><p> “It’s alright,” he says. It was safe to give out his name, as there were other people with his name. “No need to apologize. I’m Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘I’m Marinette. It’s nice to meet you, but I need to go get some fruit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to buy anything. Here, have this,” Adrien says, handing her the bag of food. “It has more than fruit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you,” Marinette says, carefully taking the bag. Her family doesn’t have a lot of money, and she appreciates the gesture. “Are you sure you don’t need this?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I have enough food at home,” Adrien says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but I have to return the favor someday, if I ever bump into you again. There’s a forest I go to nearby, and I was hoping you and I could meet there tomorrow. I can give you some bread to return the favor,” Marinette offers, feeling a little too happy, almost blushing.  </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. I’ve only just met you, and you’ve been so kind already. Giving you the bag is the least I could do,” Adrien says. </p><p> </p><p>“I-If you s-say so,” Marinette stutters, covering her mouth after, “I really have to go anyway, but it would be great if we met some other time. Bye, Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Marinette,” Adrien says, waving.</p><p> </p><p>They walk away from each other. Marinette is a little shaky on her entire way back to the bakery. When she goes in, it is just as welcoming as when she first entered. The smell of bread and pastries fill her with happy memories of home. Though she can’t help but wonder, why was she shaky and stuttering? It definitely <em> isn’t </em> about the boy she just met. There is no way that’s true. Something made her feel different than before, but everything was the same. <em> Almost everything </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien sneaks back in the castle and goes straight to his room. He takes off his peasant clothes and changes back to his prince clothes. It was really exciting! He wanted to get out again. Not because of Marinette, but because of the excitement of being outside with no one knowing he is someone important. He likes the dose of peasant reality, where he can show his true, caring self. As a prince, he has to pretend he is superior, which he hates doing. It was in his nature to be kind, and would never want to show off his superiority. When he’s king, he wants a good connection to the people and a queen that won’t let his power corrupt him. The servants would be well taken care of, he would support the poorest of the poor, among other things. He wants to be someone approachable, but also someone his father would be proud of. </p><p> </p><p>The only problem is, as king, his father doesn’t really doesn’t connect to the people. The type of king his father would be proud of is the way he has to pretend to be as a prince, only with more power and a little meaner. Would he rather be like his father, or rule in a way that the people in the village need? </p><p> </p><p>With how kind the people are, he decides he won’t rule with an iron fist. It’s a good thing the people know that the prince isn’t truly the way he acts, so when he is king, he’ll be kinder and they will know that’s truly him. That’s because his true self was always showing in front of them any time he got to go out publicly. Any time he was kind, his father would look sternly at him.  The commoners see this too, so when he, as a prince, is mean, they tolerate it. They would rather have the prince be king, than to keep the current king, but they can’t do anything about it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette still doesn’t know what’s making her shaky. She looks in her mind for answers, but the only thing she can think about is Adrien. She keeps pushing that aside. Her mind turns to the pastry that she’ll use to return the favor. She wants whatever she makes him to be fresh, so she decides not to think much about the pastry to make until tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Marinette remembers her offer and thinks about what pastry to make. She decides to make a popular one, since she doesn’t know what he likes. The ones that are most sold are the cinnamon rolls. She knows the recipe well, and starts making a baker’s dozen of them. She really enjoys baking, since it’s one of the only things she does that lets her decompress from her peasant life. It’s why she loves her job. She takes a box and casually goes off to the entrance of the forest, where he can easily spot her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien manages to sneak out to the entrance of the forest, where they agreed to meet. As soon as Marinette spots him, she gets shaky again. Why is this happening again? <em> Wait- no, it can’t be. But maybe it is. </em> She ignores it and welcomes Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Marinette. It’s great to see you again. I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Adrien says with a smile and arms stretched to offer a hug. Why does he want Marinette to hug her? This is day two of seeing her. What was going on with himself. Even his true self wasn’t as kind as this. It’s almost as if she was someone special. Not that she really is, no way. He was just lonely and wanted friends. That is all. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette returned the hug. Why did she do this? She’s barely known him. No, it’s not a crush. Not at all. She doesn’t hug people this soon after she first meets them either, so this is a little strange of her. After the hug, Marinette gives him the box of cinnamon rolls.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said yesterday, you never had to do this,” Adrien says with a smile and keeps his gaze on her, “but these do smell delicious.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. They are fresh from this morning in the bakery I work at. Today is a day off for me, but I’m always welcome to make something there, it just doesn’t have to be for customers. I took the opportunity to make them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien takes a bite. He groans in delight at how sweet it is. It’s as good as the meals he has at the palace. “This is so sweet. Almost as sweet as you,” Adrien says, a little shocked when he realizes what he just did. He flirted? He wasn’t much of a natural flirt, but this one was actually good. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette laughs. “Thank you, although I’m s-sure there are k-kinder people than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looks at her, a little curious. “Like who?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles wide, and goes a little closer. “Y...You.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette wants to distance herself from Adrien because she went closer to him in the way an outsider would think of as romantic, but something drove her to stay there, no matter who was there. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien finishes the first cinnamon roll and puts the rest in his bag. He smiles. “If I keep it in the box, they’ll be suspicious. Anyway, I really enjoyed your company. Can we meet here again, same time every morning?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I don’t have work from that time until two hours later, but on my days off, I can spend a longer time here with you. For now, I think we should head home,” Marinette says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds sweet to me. Bye,” Adrien says.</p><p> </p><p>When Adrien leaves, tears are about to run down her face. Why was she so sad? It isn’t a crush. Just an acquaintance that may become a friend. Except that it isn’t. Plus, he’ll be returning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien feels happy he met Marinette. This time, on purpose. He was never this happy when a guest arrived at the palace, even if it was for him. Is she special in his eyes? No, that can’t be. Yes, he’ll be kind, but he won’t be as happy to see them as that. Adrien’s mind opened. She might be someone special. Even if he doesn’t know in what way. Maybe she’s special enough that he doesn’t want to marry anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>That’s crazy, how did the thought of marrying her cross his mind? He mentally sweeps it under the rug for later. Or never, maybe. He just isn’t ready yet. He goes back to his room to put on his prince clothes and eats another roll. It is just as good as the first one somehow. How did it not get stale? They must make quality pastries where Marinette works. He wants to stop thinking about Marinette, but he can’t. She is very memorable, and he won’t let her think otherwise. Maybe even the type of girl that should be his princess someday, but would his father approve? Maybe, starting today, his father shouldn’t matter when it comes to the choices he has to make for his future.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Matinette can’t stop thinking about why she was shaky not only when anticipating meeting him, but also during and even now. She even stuttered a bit more than the first time. She never did this with her friends. She was not always stuttering or shaky around her friends. She wasn’t afraid, but maybe… attracted? No, she can’t be attracted. Maybe a little, but not romantically. She ignores her thoughts about Adrien, and her shakiness fades.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she is stable, she can bake. She’s learned to never take for granted even the littlest things, so she makes herself aware of the smell of the bakery. The bread smells like it’s fresh from the oven, the pastries are fresh, and it’s open. They also serve coffee, so there is a hint of coffee mixed in. It’s a strange combination of smells, but it somehow works out. She’s always been told that’s how life works, and how healthy relationships work, whether it be friendship or a romantic one. </p><p> </p><p>Soon after, her mind wanders to Adrien. What would it be like if she were in a relationship with him? No, she needs to stop thinking that. Besides, why would she want to be in a relationship with him? He’s too perfect, and he won’t go for her out of all people. Plus, she doesn’t know whether she really has a crush on him. It might have been that she’s so happy to see how wholesome people can be. Anyone might make her do that. But she realizes that there are people that do nice things for her, and she doesn’t act this way. There are also kind strangers who do things for her sometimes, and yet, she never felt that way either. She reaches a difficult conclusion, one that she’s been denying for a while: she has a big crush on Adrien.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At least Adrien didn’t have to do prince lessons like when he was younger. He chose not to have days off for them, so he finished faster than most princes in prince training. That was one thing the other princes envied about him. With none of those, he had more time to do whatever he wanted, as Gabriel didn't replace it with anything else. Adrien then thought again. Will Marinette marry him someday? He may be crazy, but he wasn't kidding this time. He actually wanted to marry her, and soon. He'll take her somewhere special, and then at the end, he'll ask her out. One question still remains: will she want this? Or at least be comfortable with him asking the question? What if he doesn’t deserve her? He’s conflicted. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette wonders how much Adrien wants her. Does he even want her? He is so perfect, maybe not in looks, but in personality. However, who says he loves her the same way? What if she doesn’t deserve him? She wants to show him her love, even if she can’t ask him out. She thinks she can’t, it’s tradition for girls to wait until the guy asks. She’ll just show him her love. She’ll have to hope he loves her in return. Or else it’ll mean pointlessly pining for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few months of friendship, Adrien goes to the forest early, and plans to surprise her by taking her somewhere. The most romantic garden ever. He told Marinette beforehand to wear the nicest clothes. It’s beyond the forest, so they have to walk through the forest first. She’s there in her finest clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, I have somewhere special to take you. We should hang out there this time,” Adrien says, smiling. He is so excited to finally execute the plan. They talk together while walking there. They make jokes, talk about life in their homes, Adrien somehow not revealing he’s a prince, but also not lying either. When they arrive, they sit together and keep conversing. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, I have something important to ask you,” he says, attempting to hold his grin, but can’t keep it in. Marinette looks confused by his grin, but a small smile appears. If he’s happy, it’s got to be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Adrien?” she says, still a little confused. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien goes on one knee. “Will you be my princess?” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette looks at him, a little shocked, but also even more confused. “I don’t understand. I can’t be a princess unless I marry a prince,” Marinette states, but then she smiles wide, “or do you mean you want to marry me? In that case, yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien hugs her and she feels warm. Warm with butterflies she wants to keep. The amazing feeling of having a crush and them returning your feelings. All of that accurately describes how she feels at the moment. They were meant for each other. He was meant for her, and she was meant for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic, I really appreciate. Feel free to leave reviews!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>